Álca vagy valóság?
by Victoria Lisa
Summary: Cuddyt,édesanyja meg szeretné látogatni a kórházban.Anyja leginkább arra kíváncsi van e lányának helyes férjjelöltje.Ezért Lisa elkerülve a sok kellemetlen beszélgetést, ráveszi Houset,hogy játssza el a barátját.Mi sül ki ebből?Azt még ők sem tudhatják...
1. Cuddy anyja

**_Hahó újra itt vagyok, remélem örültök!!;) Ha elolvastátok és tetszik, légyszi írjatok kommentet és akkor ígérem ultragyors leszek a következő részekkel.;)_**

* * *

Egy újabb szokásos nap a Princeton Plainsboroban: emberek tömege a klinikán, a nővérek pletykálkodásának hulláma, amely végigsöpör az egész kórházon, és persze House ténykedései. Mint mindig, ha nem volt esete, valami számára szórakoztató dologgal ütötte el az idejét. Például a gameboyával játszott, nyalókát szopogatott, kedvenc sorozatát nézte a szülészorvosoknak fenntartott pihenőben vagy egyszerűen csak cseszegette a kórház dolgozóit és a betegeket. De a legeslegkedveltebb időtöltése Cuddy felingerlése meg a vele való igencsak szikrázó flörtölés volt. S mivel nyalókájából már csak egy pálcika maradt és 60-szor kinyírta az összes űrlényt a videojátékban, elkezdett unatkozni. Egy pillanatra elmerengett, majd szemében veszélyes fény csillant. Felállt, hogy elinduljon a lift felé vezető úton.

Cuddy a szokásosnál is indulatosabb állapotban volt. Az imént vesztette el a kórháznak legtöbbet hozó adományt a fent említett gyerekes orvos miatt. Fogcsikorgatva rendezgette a fontos papírokat, újabb pénzlehetőség után kutatva.

- Csak nem zavartam meg az elfoglalt igazgatónőt? – lépett be derűsen House.

- Hogy gondolod? Valamikor is megzavartál engem? – ironizált.

- Ennek örülök – vigyorgott Greg.

- Most, hogy így felvidítottalak igazán magamra hagyhatnál.

- Ne csináld már Cuddy, úgy unatkozom! – siránkozott.

- Ne is álmodj róla, hogy én foglak szórakoztatni, mikor te akadályoztad meg annak a nagy adománynak az elnyerését!

House tett pár tétova lépést Cuddy felé, aki szemrehányóan folytatta:

- Nagyon is szükségem lett volna arra pénzre. És temiattad elveszettem.

- Ugyan Cuddy, ne siránkozz. Össze tudod azt szedni másféleképpen is. Fogadni mernék, ha átlátszó ruhát vennél fel, senki se tudna ellenállni neked – vigyorgott megsemmisítően. – _Én így sem tudok –_ tette hozzá magában, de ki se kellett mondania, hiszen pillantása elárulta őt.

- House, hagyd abba! Ne nézz így rám!

- De, mégis, hogy? – vigyorgott tovább.

- Tudod te azt! Mintha meztelen lennék.

- Sajnos nem. Bár ezen igen könnyen segíthetünk – lépett előre határozottan. Cuddy elég kényelmetlenül kezdte érezni magát, House túlságosan közel volt, testük épphogy nem érintkezett. Felszegte a fejét, hogy szembenézzen a jéghideg, csontig átlátó szempárral. _– A francba! _– mérgelődött magában, ahogy érezte, egyre mélyebbre merül átható tekintetében. Gyorsan elhátrált a férfitól, de nem mehetett messze, mert dereka az íróasztalnak ütközött.

- Ennyire félelmetes vagyok? - kérdezte House látva a nő rémült arcát. Lisát a telefon hangos csörgése mentette meg a kínos helyzettől és a válaszadástól.

- Itt Dr. Cuddy! – vette fel nagy megkönnyebbüléssel a telefont.  
Az anyja hívta, hogy itt van a városban és 3 körül eljön a kórházba meglátogatni őt. Miután lerakta, House már sehol sem volt, pedig meg akarta vele ígértetni, hogy legalább míg itt van az anyja addig viselkedjen normálisan. Ránézett az órára, az fél 1- et mutatott. – _Szuper! Még van 2 és fél órám House megzabolázására. _– sóhajtott keserűen. Visszatért a munkához, hogy legalább amiatt ne kelljen majd idegeskednie édesanyja ittlétekor. Mikor újra ellenőrizte az időt már háromnegyed 3 is elmúlt. Nem értette, hogy a fenébe tudott ennyire beletemetkezni a munkába. Sietve elindult House irodájához.  
House már a lifttől halotta igazgatónője tűsarkainak ütemes kopogását. Cuddy be is lépett mindjárt, majd odament a férfihoz, aki számítógépje előtt ült.

- House! – szörnyülködött Cuddy, amint meglátta mivel foglalatoskodik a férfi. – Nem zavar, hogy még jócskán tart a munkaidőd, és én is itt vagyok?

- Hát az utóbbi meglehetősen, úgyhogy fogd rövidre a szónoklatod.

- Tudod, mit akarok mondani?

- Nem, nem tudok anyád látogatásáról és a prédikációról sem, amit evvel kapcsolatban akarsz előadni nekem.

- Honnan hallottad ezt?

- Az mindegy. Na, ne kímélj!

Cuddy csúnyán nézett a férfira, de az nem láthatta, mert eléggé bele volt merülve a videókba, amiket nézett.

- House! Mondtam már, hogy fejezd be! Vagy legalább a hangot vedd le!

- Hoppá! Most elárulta magát Dr. Cuddy – húzta fel még jobban, s feljebb tekerte a hangerőt.

Lisa ekkor már kiabált House- szal, de az úgy tett, mintha nem hallaná. Füléhez tette a kezét, közben mondta:

- Nem értem Cuddy! Még hangosabbra? Oké, ha ragaszkodsz hozzá.

Lisa véget vetve a nagy nyögéseknek, amiket a pornófilm hallatott kihúzta a dugót a konnektorból.

- Ünneprontó – mormogta megbántottan Greg, mire Lisa összehúzott szemekkel nézett rá. – Mért nem vallod be, hogy te is szívesen néznéd?

- Azért, mert ez nem igaz.

- Hazudsz. Ennyi idő után hiányoznia kell a szexnek az életedből – mondott ellent figyelve mit fog reagálni a nő.

- Ha a szex neked csak _ebben _telik ki, akkor nem, nincs igazad.

Menni készült, ám a férfi felemelkedett a székről és elállta az útját.

- Hova, hova? Még nem is papoltál nekem a helyes viselkedésről.

- Mért kell folyton ezt csinálnod? – kérdezte csüggedten. – Folyton kigúnyolsz és belém kötsz, amikor csak tudsz. – már megint túl kevés volt a távolság kettejük között. Hihetetlen milyen hamar változott a hangulat, amikor együtt voltak. Egyik pillanatban majdnem hogy megölik egymást, a másikban meg közel állnak egy kirobbanó csókhoz. Ez a szeretlek-utállak kapcsolat kezdett elviselhetetlenné válni Cuddy számára. S akkor - bár fogalma sem volt, hogy megmenekült-e egy kellemetlen helyzetből vagy épp kimaradt valami jóból - egy furcsán ismerős parfüm ütötte meg az orrát, amihez egy felkiáltás is társult:

- Lisa drágám!! – rohant oda az idősödő nő Cudyhoz – elsuhanva House mellett – és átölelte.

- Szia, anya! – köszönt vissza jóval kevesebb lelkesedéssel, mint édesanyja.

- Én meg már azt hittem, hogy ön a rejtegetett nővérek egyike. – szólalt meg House is.

Greg ezen megjegyzésére az asszony elengedte lányát, majd a férfihez fordult, s kissé pironkodott arccal fogadta a bókot.

- Ó ugyan! – Cuddy egyszerre tudta, hogy House evvel végleg levette a lábáról.

- Anya, ő itt… ööö… - Lisa nem találta a szavakat ugyanis őt is teljesen elbűvölte ez a fajta House. Amint az eleresztett egy elbűvölő nem rá jellemző mosolyt, Cuddy beszédképtelenné vált.

- Jahj Kislányom, ne szégyenlősködj! – kuncogott a nő. – Mutasd be nekem az udvarlódat!

House szeme igencsak kiterjedt a csodálkozástól, s elfelejtett tiltakozni. Cuddy volt soron, hogy kimentse magukat az igencsak kínos szituációból. Elég szorosan álltak egymás mellett, de mindketten kerülték a másik tekintetét.

- Nem anya, ő itt nem a… - fogott bele a tagadásba, ám akkor eszébe jutott az a rengeteg alkalom, mikor látta édesanyja csalódott arcát, amint felvilágosította, hogy még mindig nincs barátja. Felvette hamisítatlan mosolyát, majd mondta:

- Bemutatom Gregory Houset, az én… khm… barátomat.

- Mi?! – döbbent le Greg szörnyülködő szemekkel nézve a mellette álló nőre. S még mielőtt House meghiúsította volna tervét, feltűnés nélkül belerúgott a férfi bokájába, aki erre azonnal abbahagyta a kétkedést.

- Örvendek Mrs. Cuddy! – köszöntötte kedvesen.

- Miranda Woods. – nyújtotta Greg felé tökéletesen manikűrözött kezeit. - Szólítson Mirandának, kérem! Cuddy eltátotta a száját. Soha nem látta még ennyire előzékenynek édesanyját idegenekkel szemben. S mivel House csak tétlenül állt, míg Miranda felé nyújtotta a kezét, Cuddy oldalba bökte és olyan halkan beszélt, hogy csak a férfi hallja.

- Nyújtsd már oda a kezed, különben életed végéig rendelhetsz!

Ez el is érte a hatását. Miranda és House mosolyogva kezet ráztak.

– Most magatokra hagylak – közölte Miranda sokatmondó hangsúllyal. Elindult és az ajtóból visszafordulva mondta:

- Később gyere az ebédlőbe Lisa és hozd magaddal Gregoryt is. – House említésekor szégyenlős mosoly jelent meg az arcán. –Szeretném jobban megismerni.

- De House, akarom mondani Gregnek nagyon sok dolga van.

- Nincs apelláta – szólt rá lányára szigorúan, aztán Greghez fordulva újra lágy hangon mondta: - Biztosan tud rám egy kis időt szakítani, fiatalember.  
House hezitálva bólintott, aztán nézte Miranda kecses járását a folyosón. Külsőre nem túlzottan hasonlítottak Lisával. A nőnek rövid, világosbarna haja volt, amibe belevegyült pár őszes hajszál. Más nem igazán árulkodott koráról. Szoknyás kosztümöt hordott, igaz nem olyan attraktívat, mint a lánya. Szemük viszont teljesen ugyanolyan volt. Mindig is érdekelte, vajon kitől örökölhette Cuddy azokat az elképesztően csillogó szemeit. Amikbe ha belenézett egyszerűen rabul ejtették, és nem akarták elengedni.

- Valamivel nagyon megfogtad – jegyezte meg mogorván Cuddy, kirántva Greget az álmodozásból.

- Nem is kérdés, hogy mivel. Csak rám kell nézni – felelte House, majd színpadiasan felszegte a fejét.

- Na igen. És akkor ne is beszéljünk hírhedt udvariasságodról.

Greg nem vette figyelembe a nő megjegyzését, helyette számon kérte őt:

- Mi a terved?

- Tervem? – tettetett ártatlanságot Cuddy.

- Tudom, hogy számodra is ellenállhatatlan vagyok,- erre Lisa méltatlankodva felhorkantott. - de mégis mért mondtad Sátánmaminak, hogy velem jársz?

- Sátánmami? Ne beszélj így az anyámról! – háborodott fel.

- Jól van, jól van. Nyugi már! – csitította, aztán belehuppant a székébe. Cuddy követve a példáját utána ment és nekitámaszkodott az íróasztal elejének, így pont vele szemben volt.

- Nekem nincs igazán időm randizgatni, amint azt te is tudod – fogott bele keserűen. – És hát anyám minden egyes alkalommal előhozakodik a témával, én meg úgy utálom, mikor mindig lelombozom őt avval, hogy nincs senkim. Aztán amint csillogó szemekkel rád nézett, a barátom lévén, nem akartam újabb csalódást okozni neki. – csodálkozott magán, hogy ennyire őszintén beszámolt Housenak az érzéseiről. – _Nem is tudom, minek mondom ezt el neked! _– gondolta bosszúsan, s úgy tűnt hangosan is kimondta, mert Greg minden él nélkül a hangjában ezt kérdezte:

- Nem bízol meg bennem? -_Hupsz! _– kiáltott fel magában, bár már fogalma sem volt mit mondott ki hangosan és mit nem.

- Mennünk kéne – tért ki a kérdés elől.

- Én nem megyek.

- Már megígérted neki, szóval nem úszod meg. Anyám igazi hárpia tud lenni, ha akar.

- Én ezt nem igazán vettem észre.

- Veled valamilyen képtelen ok miatt irtó kedves. Jahm és akkor segítesz nekem?

- Miben? Az álpasi projektben? Hát persze hisz nincs is jobb dolgom – jegyezte meg gúnyosan.

- Remek! Amúgy se lett volna más választásod. – vigyorgott önelégülten Cuddy.


	2. Szerepjáték közönség előtt

- Na és mióta vagytok együtt? – tette fel a kérdést Miranda egy jó fél óra semleges beszélgetés után.

- Elég hosszú ideje. – felelt Cuddy, ám vele egy időben House is megszólalt: - Nem régóta.

Idegesen néztek egymásra, majd Greg próbálta menteni a helyzetet különösen nagy átéléssel:

- Szinte megáll az idő, mikor együtt vagyunk, nem is foglalkozunk vele mennyi idő telt el az első együttlétünk óta.

Cuddyt eléggé ledöbbentette a férfi nyálas szövege, persze igazán tetszett volna neki, ha valóban így gondolta volna, de mivel ez csak egy színjáték volt… sóhajtott lemondóan. Nem hitte, hogy anyja beveszi House szövegét, mert az eléggé átlátszó volt, de örömmel konstatálta tévedését. Ugyanakkor nem érthette House, hogy lehetett ilyen hatással az általa már oly jól ismert nőre.

- Hát igen. A szerelem. – sóhajtott boldogan a nő. – De olyan furcsák vagytok ti nekem. – nézte őket gyanakvóan. – Még csak rá se néztek a másikra. És milyen távol ültök egymástól!

Újabb nyugtalan pillantásokat váltottak, aztán House kinyújtotta kezét a nő felé és magához húzta székével együtt.

- Gyere ide, szívem. – búgta közben kedvesen, mire Cuddy furcsán nézett rá. De észbe kapott és közelbújt a férfihoz, nehogy Miranda gyanút fogjon. Cuddy próbálta nem beleélni magát a helyzetbe. House közel volt, nagyon közel, sokkal közelebb, mint máskor. Erős karjai átkarolták őt és érezte szívének minden egyes dobbanását.

- És hol laktok? – kíváncsiskodott tovább az asszony. House szóra nyitotta a száját, ám Lisa gyorsan megragadta a férfi asztalon nyugvó kézfejét, s erősen megszorította elhallgatás céljával.

- Egyelőre még ingázunk, de leginkább nálam vagyunk. Az én otthonom hogy is mondjam… tisztább. – bökte ki a férfi szemeibe bámulva. House erre összehúzott tekintettel meredt vissza rá. –_ Te akartad. _– gondolta sötéten, aztán vigyorogva megszólalt:

- Csak nem a szanaszét szórt szexi fehérneműk zavarnak, amiket a ku… - befejezni már nem sikerült neki, mert Cuddy egy gyors csókkal elhallgatatta.

- Amiket a kufircolások alkalmával hagyok ott? – vágta ki magát gyorsan.

- Na, de Lisa! – háborodott fel Miranda, azonban a „szerelmespár" elengedte a füle mellett a megjegyzést, ugyanis valami más kötötte le a figyelmüket.  
House miután feleszmélt abbéli csodálkozásából, hogy Lisa megcsókolta, mélyen belenézett az őt fürkésző gyönyörű szempárba. Ahogy pár másodperccel ezelőtt érezte Lisa puha ajkait a száján, végigfutott az egész testén egy jóleső bizsergés. És fogalma sem volt, hogy mit tegyen. Annyiban viszont biztos volt: többet akar. Újra érezni azokat a finom ajkakat.  
Cuddy House száját nézte. A feje teljesen üres volt, illetve kizárólag egy gondolat körül forgott, mégpedig, hogy újra megcsókolja az előtte ülő férfit. Az első csók, mindössze Greg elhallgatására szolgált, nem is képzelte volna, hogy ekkora hatással lesz rá. Miközben így merengett, észrevette a férfi szájának lassú közeledését. Először azt gondolta képzelődik, ám miután szájuk egybeforrt nem kételkedett többé.

Miranda ekkor látta elérkezettnek az időt arra, hogy elmenjen egy újabb pohár dzsúszért. Véletlenül sem akart semminek az elrontója lenni.  
A két doki egyáltalán nem foglalkozott a külvilággal, a másikkal ellenben annál inkább. House, nyelvével behatolt a nő szájába, aki erre átkarolta Greg nyakát, majd miközben visszacsókolt szenvedélyesen beletúrt a férfi hajába. Nyelveik féktelen táncot jártak egymás szájában jól kiismerve annak minden egyes részét. House keze lassan csúszott felfelé a nő karján, s ujjaival gyengéden cirógatni kezdte Lisa nyakát. Azután visszahúzta nyelvét a saját szájába és Cuddy alsó ajkát vette célba. Az apró kis harapdálások meg szívások igazán elnyerték a nő tetszését, s hangot is adott ezeknek egy élvezetes morranással.  
Ki tudja meddig folytatták volna izgalmas játékukat, ha Miranda nem zökkenti ki őket hangos köhécselésével, pedig így is direkt jó pár percet időzött az italos pultnál. Gyorsan szétrebbentek, akárcsak a rajtakapott tinédzserek és hihetetlen zavarba jöttek az előbbi kis incidenstől. Miranda természetesen azt feltételezte miatta van ez a nagy zavarodottság, ezért bátorítóan mosolygott rájuk.

Az étterem többi résztvevője megfagyott egy időre, megemészteni az imént látott igencsak fesztelen csókot az igazgatónő és a hírhedt House között. Aztán hirtelen egyik asztalnál kelletlen, máshol ujjongó pénzcserélgetések kezdődtek meg, attól függően ki mi mellett tette le a voksát.

- Öhm… anya. Hou…Greg most már tényleg nem ér rá, szóval hadd menjen. Addig körbevezetlek az épületben, oké?

- Jól van, szívem. Viszlát Greg.

- Viszlát Miranda.

- Nagyon örülök, hogy boldog vagy, kicsim, ez a Greg fiú különösen szimpatikus nekem. – szólalt meg Miranda, amikor Greg már hallótávolságon kívülre került.

- Hát azt vettem észre. – morogta Cuddy.

- Végre találtál magadnak egy társat. – lelkendezett, elengedve a füle mellett a lánya megjegyzését. – Hidd el, egy szülőnek az a legnagyobb öröm, ha boldognak látja a lányát egy ilyen férfi oldalán. És az a csillogás a szemedben, mikor ránézel! Le sem tagadhatnád a szerelmedet iránta. Ráadásul legalább elvonja a figyelmedet egy kicsit a munkáról… Elég nyúzottnak látszol. Alszol te eleget? – Lisa azonban már nem hallotta anyja dorgálását, korábbi szavai kötötték le a figyelmét. Az édesanyja eléggé ismerte őt, de most tévedett… Ő nem szerelmes Houseba, ez egy egyszerű színjáték csupán. –_Akkor, mégis mért volt olyan rohadtul szenzációs az a csók?! _

- Jól vagy drágám? – aggódott Miranda.

- Igen?...Igen. Remekül. Most elmegyek. A mosdóba. – habogta, aztán sarkon fordulva elindult, magára hagyva édesanyját, aki értetlenül bámult utána.

Cuddynak szüksége volt egy kis egyedüllétre átrendezni zavart gondolatait. Besétált az első WC-be, amit meglátott. Odament a csaphoz, engedett a kezére egy kis hidegvizet és lehajolt, hogy áttörölje az arcát. Hagyta végigfolyni a hűvös cseppeket kissé felhevült arcán, majd eltűnődve fürkészte saját tükörképét. Szemeiből áradt a kimerültség és a csalódottság, amiket nagyszerűen tudott álcázni. Kívülről egy életteli, boldog, gyönyörű nő képét mutatta, de belül valósággal szenvedett. Egyetlen ember volt képes belelátni a lelkébe, ám az semmi jelét nem mutatta, hogy törődne is ezekkel az érzésekkel. Ráadásul a legnyilvánvalóbb és legfontosabb dolgot még ő sem sejtette. S ez csakis azért volt lehetséges, mert azzal Cuddy sem volt tisztában. Sóhajtott, majd lehajolt egy újabb adag frissítőért, azonban a tükörben egy másik fejet is látott megjelenni. Cuddy ijedtségében egy éles sikolyt hallatott, ezért a férfi finoman befogta a száját, hogy elhallgattassa.

- Jézusom Cuddy! Csak én vagyok. – mondta, s mivel a nő még mindig rémülten nézett, hozzátette: - Az új szerelmed.

- Mmáum! – kiabálta a nő Greg keze alatt.

- Ja! Bocs. – engedte le a kezét. – Mi történt veled? Csurom víz vagy. – jelentette ki, azzal kézfejét visszaemelte Lisa arcához. Gyengéden végigsimogatta a nő arcát, hogy letörölje az ottmaradt nedvességet. Cuddyt hatalmába kerítette a megigéző kékség, amivel a férfi nézte közben és képtelen volt megszólalni. Az egész teste megremegett, ahogy a hosszú zongoraujjak végigsuhantak finoman, izgatóan, törődően a bőrén. House a rakoncátlan tincseket is kisöpörte a nő arcából, majd szinte várakozón meredt rá.

- Köszönöm. – találta meg végre hangját Lisa. House pedig mintha ráébredt volna, mit is tett, megtörte a szemkontaktust, aztán mondta:

- Találkoztam anyáddal. Azt mondta, hogy a gépe valamiért mégse indul, így nálad fog maradni ma éjszaka.

Cuddy szája tátva maradt a csodálkozásban, majd az elámulást elkeseredettség követte.

- Ezt egyszerűen nem hiszem el! – mérgelődött. – House segítened kell!

- Felejts el! – jelentette ki bunkón, aztán kifelé indult.

- House! – ragadta meg Lisa a férfi csuklóját esedezve. A férfi türelmetlenül sóhajtott.

- Sokba fog ez neked kerülni. – válaszolta sokat sejtetően, de Cuddyt momentán csak az érdekelte, hogy Greg beleegyezett a dologba.

- Most meg hová mész?

- El. A betegemhez. – vonta meg a vállát House.

- Nincs is beteged.

- Akkor meg kezdődik a sorozatom. Nem mindegy?

- Nem. Meg kéne beszélni az estét.

- Mért kell abból akkora ügyet csinálni? Majd megyek hozzád később.

- De nem ronthatjuk el most, mikor már majdnem megvan.

- Ha rajtam múlik nem lesz gond. – biztosította sóvár vigyorral.

- House, most hagyd abba! – csendült figyelmeztetően a hangja, és a férfi, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott elmenekült a mosdóból.

* * *

_**Na, mit gondoltok?:)**_


	3. Váratlan vendég

**_Nagyon köszönöm a kommenteket!! Nagyon örültem nekik!!:)) Ez a rész egy kicsit rövidebb, de ígérem a következő hosszabb lesz... Jó szórakozást! és kérlek tartsátok meg a jó kommentelős szokásotokat!!:D:D;)_**

- Mégis mikor takarítottál utoljára? – kérdezte Miranda, ahogy körbetekintett a rendetlenek egyáltalán nem nevezhető lakásban.

- Anya!

- Jól van. Azért legközelebb légy alaposabb.

- Nem mintha lenne időm ilyenekre. – csúsztak ki hirtelen a meggondolatlan szavak a száján, s gyorsan megpróbálta korrigálni azokat. – Mármint ha akarnám lenne… bármikor… csak épp nem foglalkoztam vele. Tudod, nem vagyok itthon túl sokat, úgyhogy… - ÁÁÁÁ!! Hogy lehetsz ennyire idióta? –szapulta magát Cuddy, s még mielőtt még többet elárult volna, a konyhába ment. – Kérsz kávét mama?

- Igen, köszönöm. És mond csak Gregory hol van? – kérdezte a nappaliból Miranda.

- Nemsokára hazajön, még dolgozik! – kiáltott vissza Cuddy.

Cuddy fáradtan nekidőlt a pultnak és azon töprengett vajon még mennyi ideig kell hazudoznia a saját anyjának. Ez roppant kellemetlen volt neki. Tisztára szétszórt volt emiatt az egész incidens miatt, azt kívánta bár ne jutott volna eszébe barátot színlelni, főleg ne Houset. Akárhogy is de most már kénytelen volt végigcsinálni.

- Hol marad a kávém?

- Viszem már anya! – felelt, azzal egy ezüst tálcára pakolta a csészéket. Felszolgálta édesanyjának az italt, majd ő is helyet foglalt.

- És apa mért nem jött el? – kérdezte Cuddy egy kis kortyolás után.

- A munkájával van elfoglalva. Meg hát a kapcsolatunk se a régi.

- Ezt, hogy érted? – hökkent meg.

- Nem kell aggódnod Lisa. Annyi az egész, hogy mostanában sokat vitatkozunk apáddal, de hát ez előfordul, főként ilyen sok idő után. Majd megoldódik minden.

- Ugye ezt nem csak az én megnyugtatásomra mondod?

- Nem drágám. – mosolygott Miranda. – Majd te is meglátod.

Ekkor nagy hangzavar kíséretében House vonaglott be a bejáraton, úgy téve mintha nem ez lenne az első eset, hogy ide jön haza.

- Oh helló! – köszönt a férfi derűsen.

- Gregory! – örvendezett Miranda, s House úgy vette észre mintha a nő egy kissé elpirult volna.

- Kávét? Drágám! – tette hozzá kényszeredett mosollyal Cuddy.

- Kérek. Szívem! – utánozta.

- Jól van, akkor gyere és segíts légy szíves!

- Nem tudnád idehozni?

- Nem! – csikorgatta a fogait Lisa. – Azt hiszem egy kicsit túl messzire mész evvel a szerelmem vagy dologgal – vetette neki ingerülten, ahogy a konyhába értek.

- Szerintem meg inkább neked kéne jobban játszanod! Nálad még egy csiga is jobban ki tudja mutatni az érzéseit, még ha azok hamisak is! – vágott vissza.

- Ez egyszerűen nem igaz!

- Dehogynem! Tuti megrémültél! – vádolta meg vigyorogva Cuddyt.

- Tévedsz! – állt elé vakmerően.

- Bizonyítsd be!

- Rendben! – állt rá a nő szikrázó szemekkel.

- Minden oké? – lépett be kíváncsian Miranda. – Kiabálást hallottam.

- Hát persze anya. – mosolygott Cuddy, majd kezeit gyengéden House dereka köré tekerte és arcát a férfi mellkasára fektette. House erre beletúrt Lisa hajába, s közel hajolva hozzá a fülébe súgta:

- Még nem győztél.

- Csak várd ki a végét! – súgta vissza fenyegetően.

- Ha nem bánjátok áthívtam Jamest ma estére. Gondoltam biztos örülsz neki Lisa, olyan kedves fiatalember. – szólalt meg mézes-mázosan Miranda. – Én csinálok egy finom kis vacsit, addig ti kettesben tudtok maradni.

House és Cuddy karöltve átvonultak a nappaliba.

- Muszáj anyádnak folyton szervezkednie?! – kapta fel a vizet Greg.

- Nem tehetek róla! Ő ilyen! Régen vele akart összehozni.

- Ez igen megnyugtató. – morogta House, mire a nő zavartan összehúzta a szemöldökét.

- Mit mondtál?

- Semmit. Most Wilsont is be kell avatni! – mérgelődött újfent.

- Hát… máshogy nem megy. – sóhajtott Cuddy ledobva magát a kanapéra.

- Akkor most Wilson azt hiszi, hogy csak te meg anyád vagytok itthon? – érdeklődött, majd ő is leült a nő mellé.

- Fogalmam sincs. – válaszolt, aztán csak azt érezte, hogy House hirtelen odahajol hozzá és teljesen leteríti a kanapéra. Erőteljesen megcsókolta a száját, s kezei elvesztek göndör fürtjeiben. A nőnek eszébe sem jutott tiltakozni, túlságosan jó érzés volt, ahogy a meleg férfitest az övéhez préselődött. Szenvedélyesen visszacsókolt, nyelvével utat törve Greg két ajka között, közben karjával tüzesen simogatta és markolta House hátát.

- A világért se akarlak megzavarni titeket gyerekek, de egy igen fontos kérdést szeretnék feltenni. – állt mellettük Miranda fesztelenül.

- Ajánlom, hogy fontos legyen! – morogta magában Cuddy idegesen.

Az anyuka szavára House felemelkedett a nőről és várakozó tekintettel vizslatta. Ő már előbb is látta Mirandát közeledni, ezért is teperte le Cuddyt. Persze ez csak ürügy volt számára

- James szereti a francia salátát? – bökte ki.

- Ugye nem azt akarod mon…- kezdte Lisa, de gyorsan visszafogta magát. – Igen azt hiszem.

- Akkor jó. És még egyszer elnézést. – mondta, azzal elvonult. És Cuddy amint egészen megbizonyosodott anyja távollétéről, ellökte magától a férfit és ingerülten kérdezte:

- Ez meg mi volt?

- Mi lett volna? Megjelent a drágalátós anyukád.

- Ja és te láttad is előre, mi? – gúnyolódott.

- Naná! Különben mért csináltam volna? – vonta meg a vállát.

- Háh! – sértődött meg a nő, ám ekkor megszólalt a csengő, így House nem reagált a nő felkiáltására.

- Tutit Wilson. Ő a pontosság atyja. Pont 7 óra van.

Cuddy otthagyta a férfit, hogy elinduljon kinyitni az ajtót. És Gregnek valóban igaza lett: a küszöbön Wilson állt, csakhogy nem egyedül érkezett.

* * *


	4. Póker party

_**Igazán köszönök minden egyes reviews-t!! Örülök, hogy elmondjátok a véleményeteket.:) és ahogy mindig Jó szórakozást! Remélem tetszik:)

* * *

**_

- Hello Lisa! Ő itt Jennifer – mutatta be büszkén a nőt.

- Szia!

- Szia! Hívj csak Jennynek – ajánlotta fel káprázatos mosollyal, közben tengerkék szemeivel kíváncsian vizslatta Lisat. A ragyogó szempárt hosszú, vállra omló, világosbarna haj keretezte. Csupán egy farmert és egy hosszú ujjút viselt kabátja alatt, mégis igen nőisnek látszott.

- Oké, Jenny. Gyertek csak beljebb –Cuddy megmutatta a még nem ismert nőnek, hova pakolhatja le a cuccait, aztán elnézést kérve félrehúzta a meglepődött Wilsont.

- Figyelj, Wilson! – kezdte, ám akkor megjelent Cuddy háta mögött House.

- House? – csodálkozott az onkológus. – Hát te meg mit keresel itt?

- Tudjátok mit? Ezt beszéljétek meg ti! – adta ki az útjukat a nő és távozott.

- Igen szép házad van, Lisa! – gyönyörködött Jennifer egy antik bútort szemlélve.

- Köszönöm – válaszolta, majd a szekrényhez indult, hogy elővegye a terítéket.

- Hadd segítsek! – ajánlkozott Jenny nagylelkűen és ketten egy szempillantás alatt végeztek is a terítéssel.

- Szép munka lányok – dicsérte meg őket Miranda, aki igyekezett lepakolni az asztalra a frissen elkészített ételeket. – Fiúk! Kész a vacsora!

Helyet foglaltak és a két doktor is azonnal megérkezett. House felöltötte a szokásos semleges arckifejezését, ellenben Wilsonnal, akinek száján játékos mosoly futott keresztül, ahogy meglátta Cuddyt.

Fél óra múlva majdnem minden eltűnt a tányérokról. Mindenki jóllakottan pakolta a koszos edényeket a mosogatóba, kivéve persze Houset.

- Hát Cuddy nem tom' te mitől laktál jól! Jahj, biztos az a salátalevél! Az tényleg laktató. Mi lesz így a diétáddal? – gúnyolta ki vigyorogva, mire a nőtől egy karba ütést kapott.

- Segítség ver az asszony! – kiáltott fel színpadiasan, amit Cuddy kivételével mindenki nevetéssel méltányolt.

- Na, fiatalság én most lefekszem. Későre jár – jelentette be Miranda, azzal eltűnt a szobájában.

Jenny, Wilson és House leültek egy-egy székre az immár rendbe rakott étkezőasztal körül. Cuddy egy tál sós mogyoróval és ropival a kezében közelítette meg őket, s készült leülni az egyetlen szabad helyre, Greg mellé, mikor megjelent Miranda. House ekkor megragadta a nő derekát és egy hirtelen rántással az ölébe húzta őt.

- Drágám! – kiáltott fel Cuddy. – Majdnem kiborult a rágcsálnivaló!

- Csak majdnem, Lisa – felelt House, azzal megpuszilta a nő arcát.  
Wilson alig mert hinni a szemeinek, elméletben valahogy sokkal hihetőbbnek hatott számára ez az együtt járás. Az anyuka mindössze egy fülig érő mosollyal titulálta a jelenetet, majd egy pohár víz kíséretében végleg visszavonult szobájába. Miranda eltűnésével Cuddy gyorsan kiugrott a férfi öléből, szemrehányó arckifejezés kíséretében.

- Ez meg mi volt? – kérdezte Jennifer kíváncsian.

- Hidd el, nem akarod tudni – válaszolt neki Lisa.

- Van itthon valami pia édesem?

- House, ha nem vetted volna észre anya nincs itt.

- Hát persze. De akkor hol marad a móka? Szóval?

- Mit kérsz? – adta meg magát Cuddy.

- Whiskyt. Természetesen.

- Jenny te mit iszol?

- A whisky nekem is jólesne, köszi – kacsintott Housera.

- Jól van, akkor mindenkinek azt hozok.

Egy óra elteltével az italosüveg alján épphogy pár csepp maradt, s 4 félig meddig telt whiskys pohár állt az asztalon. Az időt beszélgetéssel töltötték, jobban megismerve a szépséges Jennifert, aki, mint kiderült pszichológusként dolgozik. Az alkohol, na meg a sok vicces történet, amiket a fiatal nő mesélt hajdani pácienseiről meghozta a hangulatot.

- Isteni a sütid Lisa! Megadod majd a receptjét? – kérdezte Jennifer teli szájjal.

- Köszönöm Jenny! Persze!

- Bizony nagyon finom! – szólalt fel Wilson is.

- Ehető – mormogta House.

- Mintha te jobbat tudnál csinálni! – sértődött meg Cuddy.

- Hát a sütikhez talán nem értek… de pókerben bármikor leverlek. – kérkedett.

- Na persze!

- Nem hiszed? Akkor gyerünk!

- Ugyan már House! – forgatta a szemeit Lisa.

- Beijedtél drágám? – szekálta.

- Csak szeretnéd!

- Húha itt kezd eldurvulni a helyzet… - súgta Wilsonnak szerelme.

Cuddy és House pár percig farkasszemet néztek, majd a nő váratlanul felpattant és egy pakli francia kártyával tért vissza. – Akkor lássuk!

- Én inkább kimaradnék belőle – mondta Wilson.

- Kizárt dolog James! – erősködött Jenny, majd áthajolt a férfihoz és megcsókolta.

Wilson és Cuddy ültek egymás mellett, míg a másik oldalon House és Jennifer, így a két kihívó pont egymással szemben helyezkedett el.  
House kezébe vette a kártyákat, kiszedegette a jolikat, s nagy szakértelemmel nekiállt szétosztani a lapokat.

- Mióta jártok? – tette fel a kérdést Lisa.

- Jövő héten lesz a fél éves évfordulónk – felelt azonnal az onkológus.

- Hetente nem akarsz megemlékezést tartani róla? – gúnyolta ki Greg.

- Hagyd abba! – szólt rá Cuddy szigorúan.

- Igenis mami!

Már mindenki a kezében tartotta a saját kártyáit a másikra várva.

- Aki elveszíti a kört, vetkőzik – jelentette be nyugodtan a férfi.

- Hogy micsoda? Erről nem volt szó! – hüledezett Cuddy és Wilson is megrökönyödve nézett rá.

- Wilson légy férfi! Te meg Lisa, már belementél a dologba. Nincs meghátrálás. És különben is tartozol nekem.

- Nekem ez tetszik – vigyorgott Jennifer.

- Többet kéne lógnod a vagány csajszival. – biccentett Lisanak House.

Cuddy Jennyre pillantott, megragadta a poharát, egy húzással eltüntetve a tartalmát. – Rendben. – adta meg magát, mire Greg csak veszélyesen vigyorgott.

- Innen már neked sincs visszaút barátom – húzta bele Wilsont is, és mivel nagyon nem volt más választása rábólintott a dologra.

House bizonyult legjobbnak a játékban, egyáltalán nem túlzott, mikor kihívta az igazgatónőt. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki még nem vesztett el egyetlen játszmát sem. Wilsonnak ezzel szemben az ingjétől és a zoknijától, Jennifernek is szintén a zoknijától meg a pulóverétől, s Cuddyank – mivel szoknyát viselt- a harisnyájától kellett megszabadulnia fél óra leforgása alatt. House csalódottan ismerte be, hogy Lisanak tehetsége van a pókerhez, nagyon jól taktikázik, habár itt leginkább a szerencsén állt a dolog.

- Akkor is vetkőzni fogsz! – fenyegetőzött House.

- Ha! Ez az elkeseredettség első jele, drágám! – válaszolt önelégülten mosolyogva Cuddy.

Greg ezután új lapokat osztott, figyelmesen vizslatva a többiek arckifejezését, a kártyák felfordítása után. Barátja szinte azonnal elárulta magát, bosszús arcot vágva. Jennifer azonban kifejezéstelen tekintettel nézegette lapjait.

- Úgy látom… - kezdte House, ám Lisa közbekiáltott:

- Emelem a tétet 10 dolcsival!

- Itt valaki nagyon biztos a dolgában - kommentálta Greg.

- Bizony! – biztosította a nő harciasan.

- Csak szerintem vagyunk kirekesztve? – kérdezte Jenny úgy, hogy csak szerelme hallja.

- Ez mindig így van, ha együtt vannak – súgta vissza Wilson.

- Ez igazán édes! – csillantak fel a nő szemei, s a két harcoló fél egy emberként felfigyelt Jennifer ezen felszólalására.

- Micsoda? – akarta tudni Cuddy.

- Ti aztán biztos hosszú ideje lehettek együtt. Bár ez a versengés az elfojtott szexualitás jele, szóval az ágyban nem érthetitek meg jól egymást, bár ezt is furcsállanám. Nagy rejtély vagytok számomra… - merengett. – A párkapcsolatok és a szexualitás szenvedélyem. – magyarázta mosolyogva a nő, amint szembetalálkozott Cuddy és House igencsak döbbent tekintetével.

- Akkor ki kezd most? – törte meg a kínos csendet James.

- Cuddy emelt. Tartjátok vagy nem?

- Én tartom. – mondta Wilson.

- Én is. – felet Jenny, és berakta a kért összeget.

House szó nélkül bedobta a lapjait.

- Mi történt a csakis- én- lehetek -a –győztes House-szal? – gúnyolódott Lisa.

- Mi mást kezdenék a szar lapokkal? – vont vállat hanyagul.

Cuddy ezután felfordította a következő lapot az asztalon.

- Még 10 dolcsi– emelte tovább az összeget Lisa. – Na, gyerekek?

- Passz.

- Passz – hajították el mindketten a kártyákat, mire Cuddy hangos ujjongásba kezdett, felhörpintette whiskyjét az utolsó cseppig, majd felfedte saját lapjait. – Csak blöfföltem!! Nem volt semmim! – nevetett.

Cuddy lelkesedve húzogatta maga felé nyereményét, mikor House megszólalt:

- Ideje felrázni egy kicsit ezt a gyerekzsúrt.

- Mire gondolsz? – kíváncsiskodott Jenny.

- Felejtsük el a pénzt. Ezentúl csak ruhákban játszunk. – jelentette be, erre mindenki a száját húzta.

- House…- beszélt Cuddy.

- Eddig is ez volt, csupán felgyorsítjuk az eseményeket – védte magát. – És különben is, úgy látom már senkinek nincs nagyon pénze.

- Igen, mert épeszű ember nem gondolt volna rá, hogy kaszinót nyitok a házamból – érvelt Cuddy, Wilsonékból mosolyt kicsalva.

- Akkor tehát kezdjük elölről. Alaptétnek megfelel a zokni. Cuddy esetében harisnya– adta hozzá House vigyorogva, ám a nő zokszó nélkül bedobta a mondott darabot.

Gyorsan visszabújtak eredeti viseletükbe, aztán kezdték is újra a játékot.

- A francba! – mérgelődött Lisa a veszteségén. Most a felső volt a tét, így le kellett azt vennie. House persze árgus szemekkel nézte a nőt, amint felfedi előtte felsőtestét, de csalódottan konstatálta, hogy egy trikóféleség is rejtőzött Cuddy ingje alatt. Greg nem sokáig átkozódott magában, ugyanis a vékonyka, áttetsző ruhadarab se nagyon hagyott kívánni valót maga után.  
Cuddy oldalra nézett és látta, hogy Wilson és Jennifer igen el voltak foglalva egymással. A férfi közelebb húzta magához a nőt és önfeledt csókolózásba kezdtek.

- Keverjétek meg a kártyákat, én hozok még piát – mondta Cuddy, azzal felállt a székéről és a konyhába vonult.  
House is odatekintett a párra, majd Lisa után vonult. A nő teljesen beletemetkezett a szekrényébe, alkohol után kutatva, még House lépteit sem hallotta meg. A férfi, amint rájött, hogy Cuddy nem vette észre őt, óvatosabban közeledett felé. Lisa pedig lábujjhegyen állva nyújtózkodott a legfelső polchoz. Már épp elérte volna az üveget, mikor Greg hangosan megszólalt közvetlenül a háta mögött:

- Ne segítsek?

Cuddy halálra rémült, aminek következtében elvesztette az egyensúlyát és egyenesen a férfi karjaiban kötött ki.

- Köszönöm Greg – mondta hálásan, miután kifújta magát.  
House még mindig ölelte a nőt, aki háttal állt neki. Egy ideig így maradtak szótlanul, majd House lassan elkezdte feljebb csúsztatni kezeit a nő testén. Greg érezte, hogy Lisa szaporábban veszi a levegőt. Fejét odadöntötte a nő nyakához és finom csókot nyomott rá. Ekkor Cuddy élvezetesen sóhajtott, aztán szembefordult a férfival.

- Anyám már rég eltűnt – jelentette ki, s próbált minél hidegebb hangsúlyt megütni.

- Gondoltam nem árt, ha gyakorlunk – válaszolt félszegen mosolyogva. Cuddy erre gúnyosan felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Csak fejleszteném a csóktechnikádat – Greg most már teli szájjal vigyorgott.

- Az már így is tökéletes! – háborodott fel Lisa, ugyanakkor szemeiben pajkos fény csillant. House imádta ezt a tekintetet.

- Húú valaki itt nagyon magabiztos - mondta Greg, Lisara is átaggatva a mosolygást.

A levegő abszolút felizzott kettejük között, és a távolság is már csak milliméterekben volt mérhető a két csókraéhes ajak közt. S egy csapásra megtörve a varázst, Jenny és Wilson léptek be egymást ölelve meg vihorászva.

- Mit csináltok itt? Nem folytatjuk? – beszéltek egymás után.

- De…de, én csak… mi csak… - dadogta Cuddy.

- Piáért jöttünk – fejezte be helyette a mondatot Greg.

- Oké akkor majd gyertek! – hívta őket Wilson, aki ahhoz képest, hogy nem akart játszani, igen belemerült.

Cuddy vetett még egy utolsó vágyódó pillantást House ajkaira majd zavartan ellépett tőle.

- Jenny, szerintem itt az ideje, hogy haza menjünk.

- Ezt komolyan gondolod James? – döbbent meg a nő. – Hiszen neked is tök megjött a kedved, nem?

- Igen, persze, csak tudod ők jobban szórakoznának, ha mi elmennénk. És talán mi is…- kacsintott szerelmére játékosan.

- Ezt, hogy érted?

- House és Cuddy valójában nem egy pár, mindössze Lisa édesanyja miatt csinálták ezt az egészet.

- Azt kétlem, hogy ne lenne közöttük semmi.

- Épp ez az, amit akarok mondani. Egyikük sem vallaná be, mit érez a másik iránt valójában. És talán, ha egyedül hagyjuk őket lesz valami.

- Annyira biztos vagy ebben?

- Amikor össze vannak zárva mindig történik valami. Egyikük sem ismeri igazán a középutat, vagy nagyon egymásnak esnek és veszekednek, vagy úgy vibrál köztük a levegő, hogy nem képesek egymásnak ellenállni.

- Reméljük az utóbbi- adta hozzá Jenny, mire mindketten nevetni kezdtek.

House jött ki a nappaliba nyomában Cuddyval, aki a kezében egy üveg pezsgőt szorongatott.

- Ó, Lisa! Sajnálom, de nekünk mennünk kell. Holnap nagyon korán kell kelnem. Ugye nem gond?

- Semmi baj Jenny. Persze jobban örültem volna, ha tovább maradtok – válaszolta Cuddy csalódottan. – _Mit fogok egyedül kezdeni House-szal? –_gondolta magában kétségbeesetten.

_**Ki kíváncsi a folytatásra?;)**_


	5. Kettesben

_**Az a sok-sok kedves reviews!!! Igen feldobtatok vele!:) Nagyon köszönöm! Bocsi, hogy megcsúsztam a befejező résszel, de elég sok mindent kellett pótolnom a suliban... JÓ olvasást!! Pusszi mindenkinek!!;):)**_

Elköszöntek Wilsonéktól, majd Cuddy szorgosan összepakolt. Ezalatt House megszerezte magának a pezsgőt és leült a kanapéra, kibontva az üveget. Lisa épp akkor lépett be a szobába, mikor House kidurrantotta a kupakot.

- Az minek? – kérdezte Lisa.

- Attól még, hogy a vendégek elmentek én még ihatok. Te nem kérsz? – kínálta meg, és megpaskolta a mellette lévő helyet.  
Cuddy szórakozottan vállat vont, aztán kényelembe helyezte magát a férfi mellett. Lábát felrakta a kávézóasztalra és kikapta Greg kezéből az italt jó nagyot kortyolva belőle.

- Ez a sok alkohol a végén még megárt a babádnak- mondta House, majd visszavette az üveget.

- Nem vagyok terhes – tiltakozott keserűen. House érezte: elég kényes pontra tapintott rá.

- Sajnálom Lisa – szólalt meg komoly hangon Greg. Cuddy szóhoz sem jutott döbbenetében. – Pedig nagyszerű anya lennél.

- Komolyan mondod?

- Persze.

- Nem tudom, hogy az alkohol hatására mondod- e mindezt vagy tényleg így gondolod, de mindenesetre nagyon köszönöm Greg – hatódott meg Cuddy.

House ekkor átkarolta a nőt, közelebb húzva magához. Lisa rádöntötte fejét Greg mellkasára s becsukta könnyben úszó szemeit.

- Nincs semmi baj. Minden rendben lesz – nyugtatta, közben törődően simogatta a nő haját. – A terhességtől amúgy is csak meghíznál plusz még elviselhetetlenebb lennél a dühkitöréseid és hőhullámaid miatt. Bár a melleidnek csak a javára válna a dolog. – vigyorgott Greg, mire Lisa arca egy pillanatra felderült, ám utána már ismét leverten szólalt meg:

- Tudod meglehet, ha nem koncentráltam volna ennyire a karrieremre, lehetne egy gyönyörű kisbabám és esetleg egy férjem is. De én félre söpörtem mindent, csak a munkámmal foglalkoztam. Túlságosan önző voltam… - csuklott el Cuddy hangja az újra feltörő könnyektől. Maga alá húzta a lábait és teljesen a férfi mellé kuporodott.

- Ezt nem tudhatod. Amúgy minek neveznéd el a bébit? – kérdezte a férfi, megpróbálva ezzel elterelni Lisa önmarcangoló gondolatait.  
Cuddy hanyagul letörölgette az arcát borító könnyeket, majd szipogva válaszolt:

- Alice. Azt hiszem, Alice lenne a neve.

- Fiúnévben nem is gondolkodtál?

- Nem nagyon. Mindig is lányt képzeltem el magamnak. De persze a kisfiúnak is ugyanúgy örülnék.

Némi csend után House elgondolkozva kérdezte Cuddyt:

- Te komolyan el tudnál képzelni magad mellé egy férjet?

- Mért ne? Vagyis hát régen az volt az álmom, hogy családom legyen. Ma már viszont furcsa lenne, ha várna valaki itthon.

- Szerintem nem sokáig bírnád – mosolygott House. Amennyi fölös energiád van és amennyire makacs vagy, nem tudnád elviselni, hogy valaki lekorlátozzon, és megmondja mit csinálj. Vagy ha mégis engednéd, egy besavanyodott vén nyanya lenne belőled már 45 évesen.

- Szép kis jövőt jósolsz nekem – mondta Cuddy, azzal felnézett Housera és elfogta a röhögés.  
Greg felettébb örült, hogy meg tudta nevettetni Cuddyt, ezért amint meglátta a nő gyönyörű mosolyát, és meghallotta csilingelő kacagását, ő sem bírta nevetés nélkül.

- Igazán szexi vagy ebben a felsőben – bókolt House két nevetőroham között.

- Ez sokkal jobban hangzott volna, ha nem nevetsz közbe. Vagy csak nem az anyám közelít megint? – kérdezte gúnyosan Lisa, majd lopva körbetekintett a hatás kedvéért.

- Ezt meg, hogy érted?

- Tudod te azt – mondta Cuddy és összefonta maga előtt a karját.

- Jaj, csak nem arról a csókról van szó? Hát igen. Én se gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire belém vagy esve. – vigyorgott House.

- Micsoda?

- Bizony Lisa. Te nem is láttad Mirandát közelíteni, mégis visszacsókoltál. De még, hogy! – bizonygatta Greg, mire Cuddy arcát halványan elöntötte a pír.

- Csakis azért tettem, mert tisztában voltam vele, anyám bármikor felbukkanhat. Mégis mit szólt volna hozzá, hogy durván ellöklek magamtól? – hazudta, majd felnézett és látta, amint a férfi forgatja a szemeit és kezét kacsaszáj módon mozgatja.

- Duma. Duma – mondta, erre Cuddy elhúzódott tőle és lefogta a kezeit. –Imádom, amikor próbálsz hazudni nekem. – ingerelte tovább.

- Nem hazudok! – tiltakozott Lisa.

– Duma. Duma. Duma – ismételgette tovább idegesítően, ezért a nő tenyerével befogta a száját.

- Haha. Na így legyél nagyfiú! – kekeckedett, House pedig kidugta a nyelvét és megnyalta Cuddy tenyerét, aki nem számítva erre, gyorsan elrántotta a kezét onnan.

- Te csaló! – nevetett a nő, s mivel látta, hogy House visszavágóra készül, felpattant ülőhelyéről és elindult a folyosó irányába. Túlságosan alábecsülte House képességeit-gyorsaságát illetően, ezért az majdnem utolérte, ám Cuddynak mezítláb könnyű dolga volt, berohant gyorsan a hálóba. Mielőtt Cuddy észrevehette volna a férfi jelenlétét, az megragadta a derekánál fogva és meglökte az ágy felé. Lisa elterült háttal az ágyon, majd House óvatosan ráült, lefogva mindkét karját.

- Így is képes vagy elmenekülni? – kérdezte, aztán ledőlt a nőhöz, mert az jelezte, hogy válaszolni kíván.

- Én bármire képes vagyok – suttogta Lisa House fülébe csábító hangon, majd lágyan csókolgatni kezdte a férfi nyakát, akinek így akaratlanul is elgyengült a szorítása a nőn. Cuddy kihasználva ezt a pillanatot, nagy lendülettel ráfordult a férfire, megszerezve a hatalmat. Lisa diadalittasan mosolygott, s lassan- játszva House idegeivel- végigfuttatta nyelvét a saját szája szélén. Veszedelmesen közel hajolt a férfihez, kihívóan meredve rá, majd ajkával épphogy súrolta a férfi száját.

- Na, mi van? Csaknem kell anyámat idehívnom, ha akarok egy csókot tőled? – szólalt meg Cuddy.

- Akarsz egy csókot tőlem? – kérdezett vissza tettetett tudatlansággal.

- Hát, ha eddig nem vetted észre te tökfej! – emelte fel hangját a nő, ami Houset csak még jobban felizgatta. Küldött egy figyelmeztető pillantást Lisa felé, azzal maga alá fordította a nőt. Sokkal jobban szerette ő irányítani a dolgokat, Cuddy pedig nem folytatta tovább a dominancia harcot, csupán keményen nézett vissza Gregre, aki ekkor hirtelen ledőlt és erősen megcsókolta az alatta fekvő nőt. Cuddy élvezetes nyögést hallatott, melytől House száján önelégült vigyor terült szét. Greg kissé felemelkedett a nőről, hogy kezeivel hozzá tudjon férkőzni. Ujjaival benyúlt a leheletnyi top alá, és vad simításokkal felfelé siklatta a kezét. Ekkor ajkai már a nő állát kóstolgatták, s fokozatosan haladt egyre lejjebb. Nyakán finom szívásokat ejtett, tenyerével meg odaadóan masszírozta Lisa szemrevaló melleit.  
A férfi már minden lehetséges ruhadarabból kibújtatta a nőt, kivéve a tangáját. Egy időre megállt, szemrevételezni Cuddyt. Ott feküdt előtte A Nő, akiről csak álmodhatott, egy cafat bugyiban, amit bármikor leszaggathat róla. Kezeit apró tapintásokkal végigfuttatta Cuddy tökéletes, karcsú alakján az oldala mentén.  
Lisa hatalmasakat sóhajtott Greg intenzív, mindent elsöprő érintései alatt. Pontosan ismerte a nő minden egyes testrészét, és az ezek érintésétől való reakciókat is, s ki is használta e tudását. Cuddy ekkor felemelte kezeit, hogy hozzáférjen House ingjének gombjaihoz, melyeket aztán izgatottan kikapcsolgatott. Miután türelmetlenül lefejtette a férfi felsőjét, az övcsatját vette célba. Ez idő alatt Greg odaadóan csókolgatta partnerét. Lisa már igen magában akarta érezni a férfit, majd beleőrült a várakozásba. House amint megszabadult az akadályozó tényezőktől, egy húzással lerántotta a csipkés alsóneműt, majd Cuddy fölé tornyosult úgy, hogy ajkaik súrolták egymást.

- Mire vársz még? – suttogta alig hallhatóan a nő, hangjában a gyötrelem és a szenvedély érzésével, mely igencsak imponált Housenak.  
Válasz helyett a férfi mosolygott, végül megadva Lisanak a kegyelemdöfést, keményen beléhatolt, amivel a nő szájából mélyről jövő, elégedett sikolyt csalt ki.

* * *

Kora délután volt. A reptéren ezernyi ember nyüzsgött, fájdalmasan búcsúzkodva szeretteitől vagy épp már alig várva egy-egy rokon, barát távozását. Így volt ez House esetében is, aki ugyan a szíve mélyén megkedvelte Cuddy anyját, mégis megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, mikor az cókmókjaival felszerelkezve állt előttük.

- Biztos, hogy máris menned kell anya? – kérdezte Cuddy szomorúan.

- Sajnálom drágám, de apádat nem hagyhatom otthon egyedül huzamosabb ideig. Így is ki tudja mekkora felfordulást rendezett – mosolygott keserűen Miranda.

- Jól van. Jobb is, ha elrendezitek a dolgaitokat – vette halkabbra a hangját Lisa.

- Igen. Igen. Erről jut eszembe nektek is sok boldogságot – mosolygott, aztán folytatta. – Őszintén szólva először azt gondoltam, hogy csak megjátsszátok ezt az egész együttlétet. De ezt ne vedd zokon kislányom. És persze te se Greg. Csak egy balsejtelem volt. De igazán örülök, hogy nem működtek jól a radarjaim – nevetett.

- Ugyan mi ilyet sose tennénk! – kuncogott Lisa is, átölelve Houset. – Ugye drágám?

- Nem. – mormogta és viszonozta az ölelést.

- Akkor, sziasztok gyerekek! – köszönt el a gép felé indulva. - És hívjál ám kicsim! – kiáltott Miranda a repülőgép lépcsőjéről.

- Persze! Szeretlek! – integetett Cuddy.

- Azt hittem már sose lép le az öreglány – szólalt meg Greg, mikor visszafelé ballagtak a kocsihoz.

- Na de House! Tudod kiről beszélsz. És különben is csak 1 éjszakára maradt.

- Bőven elég az.

* * *

Cuddy a foteljében ült elbambulva. Körbenézett lakásában és úgy érezte, mintha valami hiányozna. Egy hatalmas nagy űr tátongott nem csak a házban, hanem a lelkében is. És pontosan tudta mi, vagyis inkább KI miatt érzi mindezt. Mindössze két röpke napot töltöttek együtt, egy házban és mégis az az idő úgy telt el, mintha mindig is nála lett volna. Mélázásából a csengő vijjogó hangja zökkentette ki. Kelletlenül feltápászkodott, s anélkül, hogy ellenőrizte volna ki is van odakint, szélesre tárta az ajtót. Szíve hatalmasat dobbant, amint megjelent előtte dr. Gregory House. Egy ideig zavartan álltak mind a ketten, míg House meg nem szólalt:

- Beengedsz végre?

- Jah persze! – mosolygott kínosan a nő, utat engedve a férfinak. – Na, mi van? Csak nem hiányoztam? – kérdezte szemtelenül, de mosolya House válaszára azonnal lehervadt.

- Itt hagytam a Vicodinom. Odaadnád?

Cuddy próbálta elrejteni a férfi elől csalódottságát.

- De hiszen neked egy egész rakás van otthon – furcsállotta. House meredten nézett vissza rá, arca meg se rezdült. Lisa ekkor mindentudóan elmosolyodott. – Nem is a gyógyszerért jöttél, ugye?  
Greg szája sarkában egy kacér mosoly bujkált miközben odalépegetett a nőhöz. Erős kezeivel átkarolta Lisa karcsú derekát, mire a nő elmosolyodott és karjait House nyaka köré fonta. Összeérintették homlokaikat egymás szemeit fürkészve. – Mondtam én, hogy teljesen belém vagy zúgva – szólalt meg Lisa.

- Héj, ezt én mondtam rólad! – tiltakozott Greg játékosan.

- Tudom. Így most egálban vagyunk - vigyorgott Cuddy, aztán House egy forró csókot adott a nő szájára, melyet Lisa hevesen viszonzott.

_Fin._


End file.
